Darkness
by Akari Sakurazuka
Summary: ¿Cómo te sentirias si te han robado tu seguridad?, ¿Cómo te sentirías al no recordar quien eres? y ¿Cómo verías atraves de la oscuridad?, capítulo No.3 arriba.
1. Prologo

**"Darkness"**

Por: Kyûketsuki Akari.

***~Prólogo~***

_Siempre pensé que la oscuridad existía solamente para aquellas personas que no buscaban como sobrevivir, que no buscaban la manera de ver mejor las cosas, de ver por que todo estuviera bien. La veía como algo que se presentaba de diversas maneras en personas que solo vivían de los resentimientos muy profundos o invadas por un gran sentimiento de odio dentro de su corazón._

_Para mi, los que vivían en ella era porque ellos lo habían buscado, porque preferían vivir estancados a sobreponerse, preferían vivir sufriendo con sus problemas del pasado a no complicarse la existencia y pensar en el futuro evitando que lo ocurrido con anterioridad se volviera a repetir._

_Yo veía de esa forma a la oscuridad..._

_Hasta cuando te pasó eso y me di cuenta que lo que yo aseguraba no era totalmente correcto, caí en cuenta que así como uno puede buscar a la oscuridad, la oscuridad puede buscarnos a nosotros también._

_Tú no la buscaste._

_Ella llego a ti._

_Y no llegó en el momento en que aquello te sucedió, ya estaba contigo desde hace tiempo._

_Desde que te conocí._

_Pero nunca me di cuenta, tal vez porque no preste la atención que se debería, siempre pensé que tú eras así porque simplemente así eras, así como yo soy como soy porque siempre he sido así._

_Recuerdo que cuando era pequeño e iba corriendo hacia casa porque estaba lloviznando me encontré a un viejo vagabundo, yo era muy pequeño por lo que no entendía porque ese anciano lucía tan mal y parecía enfermo así que me paré a preguntarle que le sucedía._

_El hombre mayor solo me contestó que las personas no nos damos cuenta de lo que sucede a nuestro alrededor hasta que las consecuencias se hacen ver y la mayor parte de estas no son nada agradables._

_En aquel momento no entendí lo que quería decir todo eso, no le di importancia a lo que escuche salir de aquel sujeto, pensé que todo eso era causa del delirio del pobre hombre, nunca pensé que varios años después les encontraría tanto significado a aquellas palabras._

_Pero aunque las consecuencias puedan no ser satisfactorias, siempre he creído que todo tiene una solución._

_La luna te iluminará y verás a las estrellas brillar._

_Todo saldrá bien, todo se solucionara._


	2. My identity

**"Darkness"**

**Capítulo I. "My identity" **

Por: Kyûketsuki Akari.

Es curioso que la noche se muestre más fría y sea más oscura que de costumbre, no hay estrellas y las nubes bloquean la luz de la luna, tal vez sea por que se acerca el otoño, no lo se, a mi me parece que la noche esta acorde con la situación, me pregunto si fue lo correcto venir a este lugar desde que llegamos he tenido un mal presentimiento, no me siento cómodo, es como si algo fuese a pasar y creo que ese algo no es nada bueno.

Cuando veníamos en el avión me sentía un poco más preocupado, creo que mi preocupación era un tanto obvia porque Tamao trato de entablar conversación conmigo para tranquilizarme, es verdaderamente una chica muy amable, tiene cierto parecido con Yoh tal vez sea por eso que puedo conversar con ella tan animadamente o quizá sea el hecho de que nuestra otra acompañante no es muy accesible a mantener una platica, a veces me gustaría saber porque Anna es tan fría y seria. En el momento en que recibió el mensaje de Kino-sama de que la necesitaba ver cuanto antes posible Tamao se alarmó mucho, dijo que era extraño ver actuar tan precipitadamente a la abuela de Yoh, sin embargo Anna se mantuvo seria y con su expresión aburrida de siempre, realmente me hubiera gustado saber que estaba pasando por su cabeza en ese momento, era tan extraño ver el contraste de actitudes de Tamao y Anna, aunque debo admitir que creo que la forma de actuar de ambas es un tanto extremista.

Bueno... el punto es que por culpa de ese mensaje enviado por Kino-sama a Anna, ella tuvo que venir aquí y Tamao y yo la acompañamos, el resto de los chicos se quedaron en la Aldea Apache ya que ellos no podían alejarse mucho porque era probable que les tocará combatir en cualquier momento y como sería algo rápido no tenía caso armar tanto alboroto, bueno, eso fue según palabras de Yoh, pero hay que recordar que Yoh suele tomarse las cosas muy a la ligera... él al igual que Tamao me dijo que no me preocupara, que todo saldría bien, además dijo que estaba seguro porque estaría con Anna.

Pero ese extraño presentimiento también me dice que no es de mí por quien me debo preocupar ...

....

Vaya! de tanto estar pensando no me había percatado de lo silencioso que esta todo, es extraño, demasiado silencio, es como si fuera a ...

Estruendoso sonido, fuego, humo por doquier, tierra dispersa cerca del sitio: Una explosión.

Suceder algo.

Me levanto rápidamente del lugar donde estaba observando el cielo para avisarle a los demás habitantes de la casa lo que había sucedido, sin embargo una nerviosa o más bien una casi histérica Tamao choca conmigo.

- ¡Tamao-chan! escuchaste .. - Pero no pude continuar al ver la mirada llorosa de Tamamura.

- ¡Manta-san, esto es terrible! -

- Si, lo se Tamao-chan, hay que avisar a los demás para ir a socorrer a la gente que vive en esa área cuanto antes

- Manta-san esa zona esta deshabitada .. -

- Entonces no es tan terrible Tamao-chan, nadie salió herido - Le sonreí para tranquilizarla un poco, pero ella empieza a sollozar con más fuerza.

- ¿Qué sucede Tamao-chan? - Ante este cuestionamiento ella me muestra su tablilla, yo no logro comprender así que la observo interrogantemente.

- ¡Manta-san! - Lágrimas comienzan a mojar su rostro mientras aprieta su tablilla contra su pecho - ¡Anna-san y Kino-sama estaban en ese lugar! -

- ¡¿Qué?! -

El pequeño chico rubio abrió sus ojos poco a poco acostumbrándose a la luz del sol, se había quedado dormido sentado en el suelo esperando a que les avisaran que había sucedido y cual era el estado de la señora Kino y la joven Kyouyama.

La noche anterior había presenciado una explosión algo fuerte desde una distancia bastante prudente pero no todos habían tenido la misma suerte que él. Cuando Manta y Tamao se disponían a salir corriendo a buscar a Anna y a su instructora, el señor Yohmei ya venía a todo lo que sus piernas daban, Kino-sama se encontraba con algunos rasguños y raspones en su cuerpo y caminaba con algo de dificultad, pero lo que preocupó más a la joven de cabellos rosados y a su pequeño amigo fue ver el estado de la sacerdotisa la cual se encontraba inconsciente en los brazos del abuelo de Yoh.

Asakura Kino les había explicado, mientras Tamao curaba sus heridas, el motivo por el cual había llamado a Anna con tanta urgencia. Se trataba de un poderoso espíritu al cual necesitaban mandarlo al descanso eterno, pero consideró que ella sola no podría con el, así que pensó de inmediato en que la joven sacerdotisa la podría auxiliar, sin embargo y a pesar de que lograron exorcizar a dicho espectro antes de irse había alcanzado a atacar a Kino y en un esfuerzo por protegerla la itako salió mal herida.

El joven Oyamada suspiró frustrado, lo de Kino-san no era algo grave pero necesitaba descansar y después de que recuperara energías le harían un chequeo general para asegurarse que no existiera nada fuera de lo normal, después de todo era una persona mayor y por lo tanto necesitaba muchos cuidados aunque solo fueran pequeñeces.

Pero Anna era otro boleto... estaba algo preocupado y como no estarlo si la joven rubia no había abierto los ojos desde que la trajeron de regreso, se había dado un golpe fuerte en la cabeza por lo cual se la habían vendado al igual que su mano derecha, pero no se había quebrado nada así que de daños graves físicos podían estar seguros que no existían, solo hacia falta que ella despertara.

De repente comenzó a sentir revuelto el estomago y ese presentimiento de que algo malo sucedería lo invadió de nuevo.

- ¡Manta-san! - Escuchó gritar a la shaman de cabellos rosas desde la habitación de la itako, se había quedado toda la noche velando su sueño.

- ¿Qué sucede Tamao-chan? - Cuestionó el pequeñín incorporándose aún algo somnoliento.

- ¡Anna-san ya despertó! -

Entro corriendo hacía la habitación seguido por Tamao, había pasado por momentos de mucha tensión, cierto que tenía que reconocer que Anna era una chica cruel, fría y calculadora, pero.. vamos queriendo o no le había tomado cariño a la rubia malhumorada, era la prometida de su mejor amigo y con el tiempo que la había tratado se había dado cuenta que la chica no era tan mala como aparentaba y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta el ya la consideraba como una amiga.

La joven itako se sentó sobre las blancas sabanas con algo de dificultad, Manta y Tamao la miraban con una expresión de alivio en sus rostros, ella solo los volteo a ver con inseguridad.

- Anna-san, ¿Cómo te sientes? - Preguntó el chico rubio.

- Anna-san, ¿Ya se siente mejor? - Tamao con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

La rubia parpadeo un par de veces y continuaba mirándolos con duda, hasta que se animó a pronunciar algo.

- ¿Anna? ... ¿Quién es Anna? -

Esto no podía estar nada bien pensó Oyamada.

Ahora entendía la razón de sus malos presentimientos, lástima que no pudiera predecir las cosas porque eso definitivamente le hubiera ayudado de mucho en esos momentos.

**Fin del capítulo I.**


	3. Afraid

**"Darkness"**

**Capítulo II."Afraid"**

Por: Kyûketsuki Akari.

Manta y Tamao casi se van de espaldas ante esa pregunta, los ojos de ambos se agrandaron de sobremanera.

- ¿Cómo que quién es Anna? - Pronunció Tamao a la cual Manta tuvo que acercarle una silla antes de que azotara en el piso.

- .... - La itako no sabía que contestar solo se le quedó viendo extrañada a Tamao.

- Anna-san... ¿Sabes quienes somos? - Preguntó Manta acercándose a la cama donde se encontraba la chica rubia.

La joven sacerdotisa al ver que en la habitación no se encontraba nadie más que ella y los dos desconocidos que la miraban con preocupación tuvo que suponer que le hablaban a ella y que por consecuencia ella se llamaba Anna.

- Etto.. lo siento pero no.. - Miró a Manta con gran confusión, Tamao rompió a llorar al escuchar eso y Anna se sintió algo culpable, estas personas estaban preocupadas y tristes porque ella no los recordaba, agachó la cabeza entristecida y apenada - Gomen.. -

- Anna-san... no te preocupes, esta bien - El jovencito rubio le sonrió para brindarle seguridad y con algo de temor y dificultad, tomando en cuenta su tamaño, colocó su mano en el hombro de la itako, era difícil tratarla de esa manera sin esperar algún golpe por parte de ella, después de todo era Anna pero en ese momento en especial lucía tan frágil que Manta no pudo evitar darle esa muestra de cariño para demostrarle que él tanto como Tamao eran personas de las cuales fiarse.

En ese momento la puerta de la alcoba se deslizó dejando ver a la señora Kino que caminaba con la ayuda de su esposo.

- ¿Por que tanto alboroto? - Dijo la mujer mayor algo molesta, todo indicaba que la habían despertado de su siesta, pero al ver a la sacerdotisa despierta y sentada comprendió lo sucedido.

- Vaya, ya era hora de que despertaras, ya nos estábamos empezando a preocupar, ¿Cómo te sientes? -

- ¿Me pregunta a mí? - Preguntó Anna dudosa.

- Pues, ¿Quién más dentro de esta habitación ha estado más de doce horas inconsciente? -

Anna guardo silencio, bueno al menos ahora sabía que se llamaba Anna, que había estado inconsciente durante doce horas seguidas, que esas personas la conocían y que tenían un enorme dolor de cabeza sin contar que cada vez que se movía le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo.

Kino comenzó a notar algo extraño en el ambiente, había tensión por parte de los dos adolescentes amigos de su nieto, sin contar que el aura que la itako despedía no era la de siempre, Anna siempre había procurado que los demás la vieran como una chica segura de si misma, con carácter pero tranquila, hacía verse ante los demás como una persona sin temores y con sabias soluciones para todo, por más percepción que alguien pudiese tener podía ver eso en Kyouyama, sin embargo, en ese momento solo podía ver.. ¿Confusión?, ¡¿Miedo?!.

-¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó Yohmei al ver que su esposa se quedó pensativa y sin habla, Manta pensó en hablar con los abuelos de Yoh invitándolos a salir de la habitación ya que sentía que era algo delicado y deberían hablarlo con calma pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Kino Asakura se separó de su esposo y comenzó a caminar por ella misma acercándose y parándose a un lado de la chica rubia.

- Parece que se te olvido algo o ignoras muchas cosas ¿No es así Anna? -

La itako asintió, de repente se puso nerviosa, sintió que a esa mujer le debía un inmenso respeto aunque no la recordara.

- Bueno ¿Qué es lo primero que quieres saber? -

Anna pensó, trató de acomodar su pregunta no quería verse como una tonta frente aquella señora, era extraño, pero sentía un gran necesidad de no quedar mal con la mayor de los Asakura.

- ¿Cuál es mi nombre?, quiero decir, se que mi nombre es Anna, demo.. ¿Cuál es mi apellido? -

- Te llamas Anna Kyouyama - Pronunció la anciana secamente.

- ¿Y ustedes quiénes son? -

- El anciano que ves parado en la puerta es Yohmei Asakura, mi esposo, ellos son Tamao Tamamura y Manta Oyamada tus amigos y los de mi nieto y yo soy Kino Asakura, la persona que te entrenó para ser la gran itako que eres ahora -

Oh sí! como la ha sacado de dudas pensó Anna, de repente empezó a sentir que el dolor de cabeza aumentaba.

- ¿Y mi familia? - Preguntó, Kino guardo silencio, Yohmei pareció impresionado por la pregunta.

- Lo único que tienes que saber es que eres Anna Kyouyama una itako con grandes poderes, estas bajo los cuidados de los Asakura y estas entrenada para ser la esposa del próximo shaman king y ese será mi nieto, eres una persona con carácter fuerte, sin temores y tu única misión es entrenar a mi nieto Yoh para que sea más fuerte y logre su objetivo -

Manta y Tamao se quedaron tiesos al escuchar las frías palabras de la mujer que denotaban una orden implícita que decía que no preguntara más.

Yohmei solo se quedó serio.. sabía que su mujer lo único que trataba era proteger a Anna de parte de su pasado ya que estaba bastante confundida ya como para contarle cosas tan complicadas, porque por su puesto que la vida de la sacerdotisa no había sido fácil, de hecho la vida de ninguno de ellos lo había sido por el simple hecho de ser diferentes a las demás personas.

Kino-sama se dio la media vuelta y camino hasta donde estaba su esposo, se quedó parada dándole la espalda a los tres jovencitos y habló con voz fuerte y clara.

- Lo que tenían que hacer en este sitio ya acabo, así que prepárense para volver hoy mismo a la aldea Apache al lado de Yoh, donde Anna debe de estar - Guardó silencio un momento y luego se viró a observar a la chica mal herida - Anna, te aseguró que cuando todo pase me entenderás...- Con estas palabras salió de la habitación al lado de su esposo.

- Me preguntó porque Kino-sama se comportó así - Dijo una Tamao muy confundida.

- ¿Quién es Yoh? - Les cuestionó la chica rubia.

- Yoh es nuestro amigo .. y tu prometido Anna-san - Anna alzó la ceja al escuchar esas palabras y Manta se apresuró a decir algo más - Es una personas muy buena y agradable vas a ver que cuando lo conozcas te va a caer muy bien - "Que raro se escuchó eso" pensó Manta después de todo Anna conocía a Yoh desde que eran pequeños, era extraño pensar que lo tendría que volver a conocer.

- Bueno.. iré preparando las maletas para partir cuanto antes - Les habló la chica de pelo rosado.

- Hai! vas a ver, Anna-san, que cuando estés allá te vas a sentir mejor -

- Supongo ... - Contestó la rubia con un toque de temor en su voz, conocería a más extraños, a más personas que sabían cosas de ella y sin embargo ella no conocía nada de ellos, debía reconocerlo tenía miedo, mucho miedo.. sobre todo al notar que Kino-san no quería hablarle bien acerca de su pasado ¿Qué tenía su pasado de malo como para que no se lo dijera?, después de todo eran sus recuerdos, aunque en esos momentos no pudiera recordar nada.

- Anna-san.. ya verás que iras recordando las cosas poco a poco, todo va a estar bien - Manta le sonrió imitando el gesto de su mejor amigo - las veo afuera - Dijo saliendo de la habitación para permitir que Anna se cambiara.

Les esperaba un largo viaje, un viaje donde entre él y Tamao le explicarían lo mejor que pudieran a donde iban, a quienes se iban encontrar, le harían ver que estaría en confianza y que no existía motivos para tener miedo o desconfianza, porque pudo notar que Anna estaba inquieta y como no estarlo considerando que para ella todo era desconocido y extraño.

Pero tenía la confianza de que su amigo lograra tranquilizarla con su sonrisa pasiva y despreocupada, así como lo había hecho varias veces en el pasado tanto con él como con todos sus amigos, incluso con Anna.

Se abrió la puerta de la habitación dando paso a Anna con su acostumbrado vestido negro, aun con vendajes en su cabeza y su mano derecha, se podían apreciar unos cuantos moretones en sus piernas y brazos y con la mirada repleta de confusión, la misma que había tenido desde que despertó, tras ella venía Tamao con unas maletas.

- Nos vamos - Les dijo el pequeño Oyamada sonriendo.

- Hai! Manta-san - Contestó Tamao intentando sonreír.

- Aa.. - Dijo la rubia itako en un murmullo.

**Fin del capítulo II. **


	4. An important lesson

**"Darkness"**

**Capítulo III. "An important Lesson"**

Por: Kyûketsuki Akari.

Las nubes pasaban a toda velocidad al lado del objeto.. o más bien era el objeto el que pasaba a toda velocidad a través de ellas, una mirada oscura miraba distraídamente como el paisaje cambiaba de azul celeste a un color rojizo, tenían ya varias horas viajando y dentro de poco llegarían a la Aldea Apache. Manta y Tamao le habían comentado vagamente de lo que se trataba el Torneo de Shamanes y las personas con las que se encontrarían ahí.

Había estado tratando de memorizarse los nombres de todas las personas de las que hablaban así como tratar de comprender cada una de las cosas de las cuales hacían mención la chica pelirrosa y el joven Oyamada como consecuencia a eso obtuvo un dolor de cabeza aun peor que el que ya portaba desde que despertó y las pastillas no ayudaban de mucho y al parecer lo único que hacían era adormecerla, así que decidió dejarlas a un lado, prefería aguantar el dolor de cabeza que quedarse dormida.

Se sentía en territorio desconocido y lo más sensato que se le ocurría era mantenerse alerta.

Manta había dicho que estaba muy contento de regresar, que durante ese par de días había extrañado mucho a Yoh, al decir ese nombre Anna pudo notar un leve sonrojo por parte de Tamao para después decir de manera nerviosa que ella también quería verlo y saber como se encontraba.

Vaya... ese Yoh era una personas muy querida, por lo que había alcanzado a escuchar de labios de sus acompañantes ese chico estaba rodeado de gente que lo admiraba y lo quería.

Unos minutos después ya se encontraban aterrizando y a la itako se le revolvió el estomago, sintió como sus manos temblaban ligeramente y sudaban, pudo sentir un poco de frío.

Estaba nerviosa.

- ¡Ya llegamos! - Comentó la shaman de manera entusiasmada.

- Hai.. - Dijo Manta un poco serio mientras observaba a Anna quien se encontraba mirando hacia la ventana, dirigió su mirada hacia allá para ver que era lo que observaba la rubia y se le iluminó el rostro.

- ¡Son Yoh-kun y los demás!, ¡Se han dado cuenta de que llegamos y vienen a recibirnos! - Gritó el chico rubio para después mostrar su gran sonrisa en muestra de la gran alegría que lo embargaba.

Al terminar su aterrizaje Manta bajó apresuradamente del avión seguido por una muy nerviosa y contenta Tamao, tras ella venía a pasos lentos Anna como tratando de analizar de un poco más lejos a las personas que se encontraban ahí.

- ¡Manta! - gritó Yoh acercándose rápidamente en su rostro podía notarse cierta preocupación, cosa que fue percibida inmediatamente por su amigo - ¿Estás bien? -

- Si, ¿Qué sucede Yoh-kun? - Cuestionó Oyamada al ver el extraño comportamiento del más joven de los Asakura.

- Bueno.. lo que pasa es que mi abuela se comunicó diciendo que había sucedido algo y que probablemente uno de ustedes se sentiría un poco mal y también dijo algo de que ese alguien se sentiría fuera de lugar, dijo que cuidara de esa persona - Expresó Yoh con su habitual actitud despreocupada para luego sonreír - pero no importa ya que parece estar todo bien, creo que mi abuela le dio por exagerar las cosas -

- Yoh-kun... -

- Vamos Manta deben de estar hambrientos después de ese viaje tan largo y también cansados de venir sentados - Pronunció el chico castaño soltando su peculiar risita.

- Yoh-kun... - Repitió Manta.

- Hay alguien más ... - Murmuró Anna, Tamao se volvió a verla.

- ¿Que sucede Anna-san? - Interrogó Tamao que había sido la única que había escuchado el comentario de la itako.

- ¡Anna-dono! - Gritó Ryu al notar la presencia de la chica rubia - Que gusto ver.. - El joven detuvo su eufórico saludo - ¡Anna-dono! - Ahora el grito fue de completa preocupación, ante esto todos dirigieron su mirada a donde estaba la prometida de Asakura.

Anna se sintió incomoda al tener tantos ojos sobre su persona pero le incomodaba más aquellas presencias que podía sentir y que por una razón extraña lograba distinguir que le pertenecían a personas fuera del círculo de amigos de Manta y Tamao.

- No forman parte de ustedes.. - Dijo tratando de mantener la mirada en alto para después dejar caer sus ojos oscura en los del pequeño Oyamada como buscando apoyo.

- Anna ... - El joven Asakura planto su mirada nocturna sobre la figura de Kyouyama y la sonrisa que se encontraba en su rostro desapareció, haciendo ver en su cara una expresión de seriedad bañada de una brisa de preocupación.

Anna pudo sentir la mirada del joven desconocido sobre ella, sabía que era Yoh Asakura porque Manta le había llamado 'Yoh-kun' pero eso para ella no significaba nada, el hecho de saber el nombre de una persona no significa que supiera quien era.

Y con lo que ella respectaba, ella no conocía a Yoh Asakura, así que solo se limitó a mirar por unas milésimas de segundo al shaman de cabello castaño para dirigir de nuevo sus ojos negros hacía Manta en busca de ayuda, hasta el momento a él había sido a quien más había tratado de todos los presentes.

- ¿De que hablas Anna? - Preguntó Manta como captando el mensaje de aquella mirada, si Anna se sentía un poco mejor dirigiéndose a él estaba bien, poco a poco iría tomándole confianza a los demás, todo era cuestión de tiempo.

- Son fuertes.. es mejor que estén alertas.. - Mencionó la rubia de forma tranquila, y no es que lo estuviera, estaba aterrada y nerviosa por todo, pero algo en su interior le decía que debía mantenerse calmada, que esconder lo que sentía era la mejor manera de protegerse.

- ¿Anna-san de quién habla? - Preguntó Tamao comenzando a pensar que la rubia estaba empezando a delirar.

- Asakura Yoh -

Los shamanes giraron sus miradas de manera tediosa, incluso se pudo escuchar un par de suspiros de resignación, una voz que todos conocían muy bien se escuchó a sus espaldas.

Un hombre de cabellera rubia vestido de blanco les observaba con sus ojos de un color azul intenso tras sus gafas, las cuales acomodó mecánicamente con su dedo índice, a su lado estaba un chico que aparentaba no tener mas de trece años de edad de cabellos y ojos verdes. Atrás de ellos se encontraban otras personas también vestidas de blanco que parecían estarlos siguiendo a ambos.

Esos ojos...

Anna pudo notar algo en aquella mirada esmeralda, mucho arrepentimiento, tristeza e inseguridad, incluso ella misma se sintió un poco mal al sentir el aura tan deprimente del shaman de cabellos verdosos. Y se asustó, ¿Desde cuándo era ella capaz de distinguir los sentimientos como si fueran propios?

Supuso que aquello se debía a los poderes que había recibido de nacimiento y que la hacían especial de los cuales había hablado la abuela Asakura, aun así, tendría que preguntar más tarde acerca de todo lo referente a su pasado, tal vez aquellas personas podrían ser más explícitos que la señora Kino.

- Ahora.. ¿Que pasa? - El shaman castaño preguntó de manera fría y seria haciendo sorprender a sus compañeros, incluso el joven acompañante del rubio pareció impresionado.

- Te estoy dando la oportunidad de reflexionar y unirte en pro de la justicia - Mencionó el hombre - Si te unes a nosot...-

- No me interesa - Yoh volvió a responder con seriedad.

- Yoh-kun, Marco-san solo esta tratando de ayudarlos a ir por el camino correcto - Por primera vez en ese instante se dejó oír la voz de aquel chico que se encontraba al lado derecho de Marco.

Yoh podía haber recibido aquella inesperada visita con una sonrisa, como siempre lo hacía fuera cual fuera la situación. Pero en aquel momento solo quería que esas personas los dejaran en paz para así poder preguntar que rayos había pasado en aquel viaje como para que su prometida estuviera en ese estado, no solo físico, el estaba acostumbrado a sentir en la presencia de Anna mera tranquilidad y en uno que otro caso enojo extremo  pero no lo que estaba sintiendo ahora...

Miedo, confusión incluso algo de tristeza, todos aquellas cosas mezcladas entre sí provocándole una sensación  de incomodidad, frustración e impotencia.

Necesitaba una explicación y la necesitaba ahora.

- ¿Y tú crees estar en el camino correcto? - Ojos negros chocaron con unos color esmeralda que la miraban confundido.

Yoh se giró sorprendido al escuchar la tranquila voz de la rubia.

- Sí.. - Respondió Lyserg.

- No te escuchas, ni te ves muy convencido de ello - Todos los shamanes no hacían más que observar a los dos interlocutores. A pesar de que Anna se veía en estado delicado debido a los golpes y raspaduras seguía teniendo esa presencia imponente.

A excepción de Lyserg que la miraba de forma suplicante, como pidiéndole que no le arrebatara lo que el creía, de lo que el pretendía estar seguro.

- Hao es un ser malvado, un asesino y aquel que no este de nuestra parte lo esta de parte de él, será un pecador así que debe ser aniquilado, les estamos ofreciendo la oportunidad de vivir más y actuar de manera correcta - Marco habló fuerte clavando sus ojos en la figura de Anna.

- Tengo entendido que aniquilar es lo mismo que asesinar así que básicamente ustedes actúan de la misma manera que ese sujeto, por lo tanto, no existe mucha diferencia entre ambos - Volvió a clavar sus pupilas oscuras en las verdes de Lyserg - ¿Estás seguro que actuando bajo ese principio estas haciendo lo correcto?, Sí estas en contra de lo que hace Hao, ¿Piensas que la mejor forma de enfrentarlo es cayendo a su nivel? -

Diethel Lyserg guardó silencio y bajo su mirada al piso.

- ¡Niña insolente como te atreves a hablar así de nosotros! - Marco la miró de forma furiosa y despectiva.

Anna se sobresaltó un poco ante el grito del mayor y la mirada que parecía atravesarla. El menor de los hermanos Asakura se dio cuenta de esto y se colocó frente a ella, evitando de esta manera que el rubio la siguiera viendo.

- Ella solo fue sincera - Yoh contrarrestó la mirada de Marco con una de sus miradas serias y frías. Marco se estremeció, cuando Yoh se ponía en ese plan el parecido que tenía con Hao era más notorio, incluso llegaba a ser más intimidante, ya que el otro castaño no acostumbraba a mirar con seriedad, solamente se burlaba de sus oponentes.

"Marco regresen"

Una voz de una mujer retumbó en la cabeza del líder de los X laws dándole una orden a la cual no podía desobedecer así que se dio la media vuelta haciéndole una señal al resto de su grupo indicándoles la retirada - Nos estamos empezando a cansar -

- ¿Por qué hablas en plural? - La voz de la itako sonaba seria - ¿Acaso piensas por ellos también? - Yoh dejó escapar una pequeña risita ante el tono irónico con el que hablaba su prometida, le encantaba oír eso, saber que a ella nada ni nadie la intimidaba.

El rubio gruño y le gritó a Lyserg que se moviera, ya que el inglés no daba la menor seña de pretender irse de su sitio, levantó sus ojos verdes encarando los ojos de Yoh, seguidamente los de Anna quien había sacado su cabeza a un lado para que pudiera verla y finalmente antes de voltearse para seguir a su líder pudo ver un par de fieras y penetrantes pupilas doradas que lo miraban expectantes.

Lyserg lo sabía.

Muy en el fondo algo le gritaba que seguir el principio de los X laws no era lo correcto pero el ahora los consideraba sus amigos y por influencia de Marco sentía que le debía una enorme lealtad a la doncella Jeanne, ahora se sentía aun más confundido que antes, las palabras de la rubia había logrado remover sus propios pensamientos que el mismo había tratado de enterrar con tanta voluntad.

Pero de algo estaba el seguro, por primera vez en su vida lo estaba realmente, el no se rebajaría al nivel de Hao, a lo contrario de lo que era antes que creía ciegamente en las palabras de sus compañeros.

El jamás asesinaría, por que el no era así, porque el no estaba de acuerdo con aquello y se mantendría firme en ello.

Anna le había recordado una importante lección que había aprendido de sus padres cuando era muy pequeño y esa era el respetar la vida de los demás siendo quienes sean.

Los X laws desaparecieron del lugar tan pronto como habían aparecido dejando por fin relativamente tranquilos al Yoh-gumi.

- Arigatou.. - Yoh abrió los ojos de sobremanera al escuchar la voz firme de su prometida dándole las gracias.

- No tienes porque darlas.. - Se giró para estar frente a frente con Anna, por fin los extraños se habían ido y ahora podía expresar toda la preocupación que sentía - ¿Qué ha sucedido Anna? -

Anna lo miro un instante tratando de captar aquella sensación que emanaba del aura del shaman de cabellos castaños, solo hizo lo único que sabía hacer en aquel momento, ser sincera.

- No lo sé -

- Etto.. Yoh-kun creo que debemos hablar con calma pero antes que nada... Anna ellos son nuestros amigos así que puedes sentirte cómoda ante ellos, estás en confianza -

Todos los shamanes sin excepción miraban a Manta como si tuviera dos cabezas o algo así, Anna hizo una leve inclinación en señal de saludo.

- ¿Manta que esta pasando aquí? - Asakura Yoh ya se estaba empezando a poner nervioso todo aquello se estaba tornando demasiado extraño para su gusto.

- Vamos Yoh-kun, Anna y yo tenemos algo que platicarte acerca de este viaje, Tamao-chan por favor comunícales a los demás lo que sucedió - Tamao asintió y sin más el rubio se dirigió a un lugar un poco apartado del resto seguido por Anna y un confundido Yoh.

Al parecer esa noche descansar no sería lo que harían precisamente.

**Fin del Capítulo III.**


End file.
